comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Mundi
Rex Mundi is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Rex Mundi vol. 2 #2: 18 Oct 2006 Current Issue :Rex Mundi vol. 2 #3: 20 Dec 2006 Next Issue :Rex Mundi vol. 2 #4: 21 Feb 2007 Status Bi-monthly on-going Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Rex Mundi vol. 2 #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Rex Mundi vol. 2 #2 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Rex Mundi, vol. 1: The Guardian of the Temple' - Collects vol. 1 #0-5. "A quest for the Holy Grail unlike any you've ever seen begins here--in a world where the American Civil War ended in a stalemate, the Catholic Church controls Europe, and sorcery determines political power! When a medieval scroll disappears from a Paris church, Doctor Julien Saunière investigates, uncovering a series of horrific ritual murders and an ancient secret society. Julien cannot let these shadowy figures retreat into the darkness, lest they take up their killing once again. His investigation turns into a one-man quest into the bizarre secrets of the Catholic Church." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076525 *'Rex Mundi, vol. 2: The River Underground' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11. "The most influential clandestine society in the history of the world is uncovered, a powerful man is murdered, and a mysterious ally appears with a thousand-year-old message as Doctor Julien Saunière continues his hunt for the Holy Grail! From a disgraced order of knights to the secrets of a neoclassic painter, Julien Saunière follows a trail of conspiracy that extends all the way to the walls of Jerusalem during the first crusade. In a Europe where sorcerers stalk the streets and the Catholic Church reigns supreme, Julien pursues a truth that could change the world forever. Powerful forces have dedicated themselves to ensuring he does not succeed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076827 *'Rex Mundi, vol. 3: The Lost Kings' - Collects vol. 1 #12-17. "A quest for the Holy Grail or a murder mystery? This bold, critically acclaimed series joins the Dark Horse horror line! In a Europe where the Catholic Church dominates and sorcery determines political power, Master Physician Julien Saunière must infiltrate a mysterious cult with a thousand-year-old secret that calls into question the root of all power in Europe, as well as the origins of Christianity itself! In this issue, the Duke of Lorraine's plans have come to fruition-he's pushed Europe into war, and the French monarchy is in tatters. Lorraine will try to seize the crown by force, but will he survive the coup? Meanwhile, Julien, locked in the dungeon of the Holy Inquisition, faces death and torture.." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076517 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Arvid Nelson Art: Juan Ferreyra Publishing History Volume 1 was published by Image Comics for 18 issues (#0-17) from 2003–2006. Volume 2, published by Dark Horse, began publication in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Rex Mundi vol. 2 #4: 21 Feb 2007 :Rex Mundi vol. 2 #5: 18 Apr 2007 Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia: Rex Mundi Category:Fantasy Category:Alternate History